One Day Two Men Went to a Burger Joint
by stupidityismyname
Summary: Dauragon and Mugetsu stop for a bite to eat. rated T, nothing special.


One Day, Two Men Went to a Burger Joint…

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters, blah blah blah. DON'T SUE ME! All I got left is a quarter! Have you no shame? If you sue, I won't love you anymore. Yeah? How you feel about that? One person in the world who doesn't love you. Hurts, doesn't it?

Mugetsu eyed the colorful board carefully, fidgeting slightly next to his master. Dauragon sighed heavily next to him. "Either you choose, or I choose for you."

"NO, WAIT!" he replied quickly, then pondered a minute more. Dauragon again sighed heavily. "I'll have two cheeseburgers. Easy on the mayo, this time! Last thing I need for is my proud figure to be brought down by a burger." The cashier glanced at the ceiling. "That'll be $2.89, sir" Dauragon gave him $5 and waited for his change, then got angry when the cashier made a mistake. "You are wrong! I gave you a five dollar bill! The exact change should be $2.11. You were off by four cents!" Dauragon smirked. "I hate this guy." The cashier grumbled to himself, not knowing that the CEO had heard him. "I'm sorry, what was that? That is inappropriate for an employee to talk to a customer. I now feel obliged to talk to your manager, who can have you fired on the spot and you begging on the streets for money that can't get you anything." Dauragon brought his face closer to the cashier's face. "You're lucky I don't have my right-hand man kill you on this spot!" The cashier rolled his eyes to the psychopath, who was grinning evilly behind the mask that barely covered his face. The cashier spoke softly on the mic. "Two cheeseburgers, easy on the mayo… for his highness." Dauragon scoffed, and then snatched his receipt.

The two men took to their seats, ignoring the poorly cleaned table with bits of crumbs and a balled up napkin on the corner. A few glances and murmurs such as _"Isn't that Dauragon?"_ and _"What is the CEO_ _of the Mikado Corp doing in a place like thi_s?" echoed in the room. Mugetsu fidgeted some more. "Master, these inferior people are staring at us. Permission to annihilate, sir?" Dauragon frowned. "Permission denied." He hated talking like a CEO when he was off duty.

"Number 23, your order's ready." Dauragon got up and walked to the counter. Mugetsu sat stiff, trying to ignore a small girl in the next table, making faces at him. His brain basically snapped, as he grabbed the napkin dispenser and threw it at the girl. It would've hit her, if she wouldn't have ducked and the stupid thing wouldn't have hit the window with a crash. The girl shivered with fright and kept her head down from now on. Mugetsu smirked and chuckled to himself. Dauragon arrived and placed the tray down on the dirty table.

"Why you want to eat here, I'll never know." Dauragon brushed the crumbs off the table. "I heard from employee Aena Paula that this place was good." Mugetsu replied. Dauragon took his burger and placed it in front of him. "You do forget she was raised in this kind of neighborhood. You, on the other hand, spent your years within the corporation walls. You are raised of luxury; she was, well, you get the picture." Dauragon handed Mugetsu his burger. Mugetsu took the fattening sandwich, and stared at it with disgust. He eyed his master taking bite after bite of his burger. Mugetsu sniffed his burger like a dog.

"Oh, just eat it already will you? We have to get back, you know." Dauragon crumbled his trash and threw it away. Mugetsu brought the burger closer to his mouth and took a tiny bite. He slowly chewed it. His eyes widened as flavor went down his throat. "THIS IS DELICIOUS!" he shrieked, and shoved the whole burger in his mouth. A few disgusted customers got up and left and those ordering to eat in, decided to take out instead.

A/N

I figured if Dauragon EVER took Mugetsu to a burger joint, this is what would happen. That's why the number one rule is: Never leave napkin dispensers closer for psychopaths to reach them.


End file.
